Liens familiaux
by MaryaMarya
Summary: Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont enfin prêt à faire leurs comming-out à leurs famille mais leurs parents les devance et la mère de Tooru se mets en couple avec le père d'Hajime! Pour le Rating je sais pas mais il y a du sexe non-explicite et quelques gros mots!
1. prologuele choc

Bonjour, bonjour le monde! C'est ma toute première fanfiction à vie mais je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour être nerveuse de la publier (il est que minuit trente-huit pourtant)! Donc ç'est ça, je vais publier un chapitre pas semaine je crois et vu que c'est la toutes première que j'écrit, elle est pas très longue. Aussi pour les paresseux, j'ai écrit une version abrégée de cette Fanfic (oui, j'ai du temps à perdre) que je devrai théoriquement publier bientôt. Sinon ben, je suis québécoise alors si vous comprenez pas certaines expressions, dites le moi dans les reviews et je vous répondrai! Si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à les prendre pour m'améliorer! Donc voici le prologue de ma FanFic! J'espère que vous allez apprécier!

* * *

Comme tous les vendredis soir après l'entrainement, Oikawa et Iwaizumi rentraient ensemble. Ce soir, les Iwaizumi venaient souper chez les Oikawa. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, c'était même plutôt fréquent. Mais ce soir les deux garçons avaient prévu de faire leur coming-out! En effet, le capitaine et l'As d'Aoba Jousai sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans et demi.

En arrivant à la résidence du châtain, les deux adolescents ne furent même pas surpris de voir que les Iwaizumi étaient déjà sur place. Iwaizumi regarda tendrement sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette, Reiko, et son père, Shu, qui discutaient avec la mère de Tooru, Tomoe et Takeru. La mère d'Hajime était morte en couche et le père de Tooru avait abandonné sa famille juste après la naissance de son fils.

-Salut tout le monde, chantonna Tooru.

-Ha les garçons! Dit joyeusement Mikiko, la mère de Tooru et de Tomoe, on vous attendait! Shu et moi, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer!

-Ça tombe bien, nous aussi, marmonna Hajime.

-Bon les enfants, asseyez-vous. On voulait vous dire… Shu et moi sommes en couple!

Un ange passa…`

Et puis deux, et puis trois, jusqu'à ce que Reiko demande timidement :

-Par « en couple », vous voulez dire, amoureux?

-Oui, c'est l'idée.

-Waouh! Je peux vous appeler « maman »?

* * *

Ouais, c'est court (vous en faites pas, les _vrais_ chapitres seront plus longs!) Pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je m'excuse, il est reste c'est sur! si vous voulez être bétareader pour cette Fic (ou un autre) ou si vous voulez tout simplement jaser, contacter moi, de toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma vie! Bah ben c'est ça! À probablement Mardi prochain!


	2. la découverte des blessures de l'amour

Hey hey hey! Bon voici le premiers vrai chapitre! Je le poste plus tôt que prévu parce que je suis vraiment pas sûr que j'aurai pu le publier lundi, pour cause de parents chiants (profiter de la vrai vie, qu'ils disent)! j'y ai mis tout mon cœur alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tomoe rigola doucement tandis que Reiko et Takeru s'extasiaient sur les nouveaux liens familiaux fraichement annoncés. Par contre, du côté des deux lycéens l'atmosphère était plus tendue. Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher le bonheur de leurs parents, mais voulaient aussi parler de leur couple à leurs familles.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Oikawa et Iwaizumi, perdus dans leurs pensées, étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du châtain. Ils n'avaient finalement pas fait leur coming-out, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment.

-Iwa-Chan?

-Hum…

-Le fait que nos parents sortent ensemble, est-ce que… il étouffa un sanglot, est-ce que ça change quelque chose… pour nous deux je veux dire.

-Je sais pas, mais je veux pas, une larme coula sur la joue du noiraud, je veux pas qu'on se sépare!

-Ça n'arrivera pas! Mais… finalement, on devrait le dire ou pas?

\- Je sais pas… Cette fois Hajime pleurait.

Les deux amoureux s'endormir ainsi. Pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais été question de rompre à cause de leurs parents. En fait ils n'avaient même jamais imaginé qu'un tel lien unissait les deux adultes.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux adolescents ne se parlèrent pas, l'entrainement de samedi ayant été annulé. Ils réfléchirent chacun de leur côté, les Iwaizumi étant rentrés chez eux. Tous les deux se posèrent beaucoup de questions. Devaient-ils rompre? Ils ne voulaient même pas y penser. Avaient-ils le droit d'être ensemble? On a tous le droit d'aimer. Que dirait leur entourage de cette relation? Ils ne cautionneraient probablement pas. Étaient-ils frères maintenant que leurs parents sortaient ensemble? Ils ne pourront jamais se considérer comme des frères.

Depuis deux jours, Oikawa avait le moral à plat. Il ne souriait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Sa sœur était repartie le vendredi vers neuf heures du soir avec Takeru et Mikiko nageait trop dans le bonheur de l'amour nouveau pour remarquer le chagrin de son fils.

De son côté Iwaizumi était terriblement frustré qu'inconsciemment, son père ait remis en question son couple. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec Tooru, il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas faire de tort à son père.

Le lendemain, il faudra qu'ils aillent à l'école. Qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était aux yeux des autres. Qu'ils se parlent comme si leur amour n'était pas en jeux. Qu'ils agissent normalement. Ils n'en auraient pas la force, Hajime en était sûr.

Le lundi suivant, Oikawa et Iwaizumi se retrouvèrent, comme à leur habitude, devant le parc près de chez eux pour faire le restant du chemin ensemble.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans un silence pesant. Aucun de deux ne savait quoi faire. C'est finalement le capitaine qui, à bout de nerfs, cassa le silence :

-Dis Iwa-chan… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

\- Je sais pas plus que toi… mais tu peux être sûr que je veux pas qu'on se sépare.

\- Moi non plus, chuchotai le châtain.

Pendant le restant de la journée, le capitaine et l'As firent de leur mieux pour agir normalement et ne pas attirer les soupçons. Même l'entrainement de volley ne suffit pas pour les remettre de bonne humeur.

Ils s'évitaient, même Makki et Matsun l'avaient remarqué. Les deux amoureux n'échangeaient plus que de banalité, et ce, uniquement quand c'était nécessaire. Oikawa ne sautait plus sur son petit-ami pour tout et n'importe quoi, Hajime ne frappait plus son capitaine pour un rien et les deux garçons de partaient plus dans un fou rire en pleins milieux d'un entrainement. Même si ce n'était pas des mauvaises choses en soi, l'ambiance n'était plus la même sans cette complicité fusionnelle entre les deux garçons.

Ce petit manège dura encore une semaine. Ils étaient de moins en moins concentrés sur les cours et le volley et s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation, Oikawa et Iwaizumi essayaient de continuer à vivre comme avant, en vain. Qui pourrait continuer à vivre pleinement son couple dans une situation pareille? Shu et Mikiko devenaient de plus en plus proches et ne semblaient pas remarquer le bouleversement de leurs garçons.

Oikawa se laissait dépérir à petit feu. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait pas plus et s'acharnait plus que nécessaire sur ses entraînements de volley sans pour autant améliorer son jeu. En fait il n'arrivait plus à se contenter correctement que ce soit sur le volley ou sur les cours. Tooru se sentait vide. Il n'avait plus aucune émotion, plus de joie ni de tristesse. Tout ça, Iwaizumi l'avait remarqué et ça le rendait profondément triste. Il en voulait à leurs parents de s'aimer sans remarquer leur désespoir. Hajime était particulièrement irritable depuis quelque temps. Il se renfermait sur lui-même et même sa petite sœur ne savait plus comment agir avec lui.

Le noiraud passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Il réfléchissait trop, beaucoup trop. Il en était venu à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas faire fi de la relation de leurs parents… mais pour ça, il devait en parler avec son petit-ami. Était-il encore vraiment son petit-ami? La question se posait. Cela devait bien faire deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas véritablement adressé la parole et Oikawa ne le harcelait plus de texto. Toutes fois, les deux garçons tâchaient de ne pas trop attirer les regards pour ne pas alarmer personne.

En sortant du gymnase un samedi après l'entrainement, ils furent surpris de voir leurs parents et Reiko qui les attendait près de la voiture de Shu.

Perplexes, les lycéens rejoignirent le trio.

-Heuuuu… bonjour, Dis Hajime, y'a-t-il une raison pour que vous veniez nous chercher?

-Évidemment, s'exclama la Mikiko, Shu et moi, nous vous invitons tous les trois au restaurant!

Iwaizumi et Oikawa échangèrent un regard étonné et montèrent dans la voiture.

Le repas débuta bien, mais malgré tout, le numéro quatre avait un mauvais pressentiment. Vers le milieu du repas, les deux adultes prirent la parole.

-Bon, les enfants, commença joyeusement la femme.

-Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, continua l'homme sur le même ton enjoué.

-Ne me dites pas que vous attendez un bébé! S'enthousiasma la cadette.

-Maiiis non, répondit la femme en rigolant, nous avons juste décidé d'aménager ensemble, pour qu'on puisse former une vraie famille!

Les deux garçons sourirent gentiment et firent semblant d'être heureux de la nouvelle. Ils ne voulaient pas saper tous les efforts que feraient leurs parents pour construire une famille. Ils savaient que c'était important pour Shu et Mikiko.

L'homme reprit la parole :

-Nous avions déjà trouvé une nouvelle maison et avons commencé à l'aménager depuis environ une semaine, nous voulions vous faire la surprise! Les dernières affaires ont été déplacées aujourd'hui même et nous pourrons commencer à l'habiter ce soir!

Les enfants furent tous sans mots.

Arrivés à leur nouvelle résidence, la famille nouvellement recomposée pris son temps pour visiter et commencer à défaire les derniers cartons essentiellement composés d'effets personnels que les adultes n'avaient pas osé déballer.

La nouvelle maison était située dans le même quartier que les anciennes pour qu'ils n'aient pas à changer d'école. Elle était composée d'une cuisine/salle à manger à aire ouverte, d'une salle de bain et d'un grand salon pour le rez-de-chaussée et de trois chambres, d'un placard et d'une deuxième salle de bain au deuxième étage.

Tooru et Hajime, qui devront partager leur chambre, héritière de la plus grande. Ils prirent leurs affaires encore emballées et montèrent rapidement pour s'installer. Ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans le silence depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand le noiraud prit la parole.

-Tabarnak… c'est moi ou c'est allé beaucoup trop vite là?

-Hum… Je m'y attendais pas.

-Moi non plus…

Les jours passèrent et les deux adolescents essayèrent tant bien que mal de s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie de « frères ». Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que c'était si difficile de vivre dans la même maison que quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas aimer, mais dont on est amoureux.

Ce vendredi l'équipe d'Aoba Jousai partait en camps d'entraîment pour deux nuits et deux jours. Cela tombait plutôt bien : cette sortie permettra à Hajime et Tooru de prendre une pause et de s'éloigner de leur milieu familial qui leur était devenu invivable. De plus, ils n'auront pas le temps de se préoccuper d'autre chose que le volleyball.

Une fois arrivés à destination, vers vingt-et-une heures, le capitaine et son vice furent désignés pour monter les filets de volley pour que tout soit prêt le lendemain. En tout, il y avait cinq terrains : deux extérieurs et trois intérieurs. Ils accomplirent rapidement la tâche en silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre destinée aux troisièmes années, ils furent surpris de voir leurs coéquipiers les attendre assis au milieu de la pièce. Matsukawa prit une grande respiration, échangea un regard avec Hanamaki et soupira.

-Bon, les gars, dit-il, je ne sais pas ce que vous avec et ses pas de mes affaires, mais vas falloir que vous arrangiez ça. Non seulement vous n'êtes plus focus sur les entraînements, mais en plus vous n'êtes plus vous-mêmes et ça crée une ambiance de merde!

-Libre à vous de nous en parler ou pas, mais sérieux, réglez ça entre vous parce que nous, on est plus capables, ajouta Hanamaki!

L'as et le passeur échangèrent un regard surpris et soupirèrent de concert.

-Désolé, murmura Oikawa avant de reprendre plus fort. Désolé, on va arranger ça, c'est rien vous en faites pas!

De son côté Iwaizumi serra les poings. Comment Tooru pouvait-il prétendre que ce n'était rien, comment osait-il dire qu'ils allaient arranger la situation alors que ni un ni l'autre de savaient quoi faire?

Un malaise plana dans la pièce avant que Matsukawa tape dans ses mains.

-Bon, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, il nous reste trente minutes avant le couvre-feu, qui vient faire des mauvais coups au coach avec moi?

Tous partirent en riant, laissant nos deux amoureux seuls dans la pièce. Iwaizumi regarde son copain dans les yeux avant de détourner de regard.

-Il… il faut qu'on parle, dit-il a mis voix.

-Je sais, grimace le numéro un, on se l'est un peu fait mettre dans la face…

-Tu sais, je t'aime et j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se laisse, mais… mais je sais pas quoi faire, dit le noiraud en sanglotant, mais, mais…

À ce moment, Oikawa se jeta dans ses bras.

-Iwaaaa-chan, geignit le plus grand, les larmes aux yeux, moi aussi je t'aime

-,Mais, continua le numéro quatre, je veux pas gâcher le bonheur de nos parents… Criss c'est vraiment étrange de dire « nos » parents en parlant d'un seul et unique couple.

Hajime sentait les larmes de son petit-ami couler sur son épaule

-Iwa-chan, sanglota-t-il, je me disais la même chose, j'espérais que tu insistes pour qu'on reste ensemble…

À ces mots, Iwaizumi se redressa et attrapa son ami pas les épaules.

-Hey Shittykawa! J'ai jamais dit ça! Je suis pas en train de rompre là! Je dis seulement que, pour le moment du moins, on devrait peut-être pas le dire à notre famille, et faire attention pour pas qu'ils nous surprennent à nous embrasser!

Avec son pouce, Hajime essuyait les larmes de Tooru. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent langoureusement, presque désespérément. Ils en avaient besoin, de ce baiser. En à peine une semaine, ils étaient passés d'un couple heureux qui voulait se déclarer au grand jour à un couple sur le bord de la séparation.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les deux garçons redevinrent eux-mêmes au grand bonheur des autres membres de l'équipe. Iwaizumi et Oikawa était toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre, encore plus qu'a l'habitude, et trouvèrent même quelques petites cachettes pour se bécoter à l'abri des regards.

… ou presque! Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, Iwaizumi le dos appuyé contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment principal lorsque le noiraud se figea. Derrière eux se trouvaient Hanamaki et Matsukawa, le visage neutre. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent quelque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'Hanamaki brise le silence.

-J'avais raison, tu me dois cinq dollars chéri, dit-il d'une voix blasée à l'intention de Matsukawa.

-Apparemment… répondit l'autre.

* * *

Bon, pour ceux qui se demanderai, oui le "chéri" de Makki signifie que Makki et Matsun (et ouais, je fais dans la subtilité) sortent ensemble mais je crois pas que je vais en reparler dans cette fic, ou sinon seulement certaine allusions subtiles (quoique des fois moi et la subtilité...). Écrivez-moi dans les reviews si vous avez des questions ou autres commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Aussi, j'aimerais savoir, préférez vous que je publie souvent des chapitre courts (genre 1000 mots, une fois par semaine) ou des chapitres plus long mais moins souvent (2000 ou 3000 mille mots tous les mois environ)? Répondez moi! ^^


	3. La fin du secret

Hey Hey Hey! Ça fait une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre donc ben c'est ça voici le suivant! C'est probablement le dernier chapitre aussi, enfin ça dépend (j'expliquerais plus dans le mot de la fin)... Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Bon, dit calmement le numéro trois, vous allez nous expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel. D'abord vous êtes inséparables à un point que c'est limite louche, ensuite pour une raison inconnue vous vous parlez plus après on intervient pis vous vous coller comme pas possible et pour finir on vous surprend en train de vous frencher et je perds cinq dollars.

-Hummm… commença Hajime, rouge tomate, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire… en gros on sort ensemble, depuis presque trois ans et y'a quelque semaines, le jour où on voulait faire notre coming-out, mon père et sa mère nous ont annoncé leurs mise en couple.

-Ho… chuchota le rosé.

-On voulait vous le dire ce soir, fit Oikawa d'une petite voix.

-Bah ben vous l'annoncerez au reste de l'équipe alors, dit Matsukawa, mais ne vous étonnez pas, on était pas les seuls à avoir fait des paris!

-QUOI?! S'étrangla l'As.

-Bah oui, retoqua Hanamaki d'un air moqueur, même que y'a la team « Oikawa et Iwaizumi sortent ensemble en secret », y'a la team « ils s'aiment, mais ne sortent pas ensemble », celle « Iwaizumi n'est pas assez con pour sortir avec notre taré de capitaine » et enfin y'a la team « avec toutes les filles qu'il a ses pieds, Oikawa est mieux de pas être gai »!

-Les deux dernières sont les plus populaires, ajouta Matsukawa.

-Makki, Matsun, s'exclama de châtain choqué!

À peine avaient-ils rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans la cafeteria que le numéro trois lâcha haut et fort, en prenant place à la table :

-Iwaizumi et Oikawa sortent ensemble.

Seuls les premières années furent choqués, les autres se contentèrent de s'échanger des billets sous les soupirs de découragement d'Iwaizumi.

-Vraiment? demanda ce dernier, depuis quand vous pariez sur nous?

-Ça dépend qui, dit Yahaba avec un grand sourire, mais pour la plupart, on a officiellement fait des paris l'an passé au camp d'entrainement à la montagne.

Oikawa sourit à ce souvenir. L'équipe avait en effets passé quatre jours à la montagne, quatre jours où l'équipe avait pu voir à quel point Oikawa pouvait être collé à Iwaizumi quand il était en mode « sangsue hyper affective ».

-Hum… fit Hajime pour attirer l'attention, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui a été parié exactement?

C'est ainsi que le noiraud apprit que la majorité de ses kouhais le croyait, et je cite : « pas assez épais pour tomber amoureux d'un mollusque comme Oikawa-san ».

De retour chez eux, vers vingt-trois heures, les deux garçons montèrent directement dans leur chambre en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la maisonnée endormie.

Épuisé les deux volleyeurs s'écrasèrent sans aucune douceur sur le lit du châtain.

-Déjà qu'avant, on avait de la difficulté à pas s'embrasser quand nos familles étaient là, ça va être dur de pas se sauter dessus si on dort seul dans la même chambre, blagua l'As pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Oikawa ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se mit à rire après quelques secondes. Son rire cristallin se transforma rapidement en fou rire, entrainant Iwaizumi avec lui. Ce n'était pas la plaisanterie qui était particulièrement drôle, non. Mais ils en avaient besoin. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas ri comme ça? Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher sans pour autant réussir à s'endormir. À ce moment précis, Oikawa se disait qu'Hajime avait raison : ça allait être très, très dur ne pas lui sauter dessus!

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Tooru sentait un poids sur son épaule et une présence à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et serra contre lui Hajime qui avait dû le rejoindre dans son lit au courant de la nuit.

-Salut toi, dit-il en embrasant le front du noiraud, toujours endormi.

-Hum…'lut…'kawa…

Définitivement, Iwaizumi Hajime n'était pas et ne serait jamais du matin! Oikawa regarda tendrement son petit-ami, réalisant combien il l'aimait et la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec lui.

Les semaines passèrent et les deux amoureux prirent graduellement l'habitude de cette relation cachée et de cette cohabitation. Ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient parfois le soir dans leur chambre. Puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais tout à fait seuls à la maison, ils n'osaient pas aller plus loin, mais pour le moment, ça leur allait.

Au début, ils étaient assez nerveux, ils avaient à tout moment peur qu'un membre de leur famille débarque de nulle part et les surprennent ensemble. Mais rapidement, ils s'y habituèrent et devinrent plus à l'aise. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, ils arrivèrent habilement à jongler entre vie de couple et vie de famille.

Plus le temps passait, plus il leur était difficile de cacher leur relation. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà très proches de base, donc ça n'étonnait personne de les voir écouter un film lové l'un contre l'autre et leur famille mettait leurs nouvelles habitudes, comme dormir ensemble parfois et s'appeler par leur prénom la plupart du temps (presque toujours pour Hajime, moins souvent pour le châtain qui avait du mal à décrocher de ses « Iwa-chan »), sur le compte de leur nouveau lien fraternel. Mouais… « Fraternel »

Un soir alors que Mikiko et Shu étaient partis pour un week-end en amoureux et que Reiko était partie dormir chez une amie, Oikawa se rapprocha de son petit-ami par-derrière, l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Iwaaa-chaaan… tu sais, on est tout seul à la maison…

-Hum… tu as raison, dit l'autre en souriant.

Vous devinez sans problème, j'imagine, ce qui s'an suivi… Dison seulement qu'Hajime avait mal au rein le lendemain… Et pour les âmes pures qui n'ont pas compris, ils avaient… hum… joués aux échecs! Oui c'est ça! C'est bien, les échecs!

Ce n'était pas leur première fois, mais ce fut la première fois depuis trop longtemps à leur gout.

Ils continuèrent à vivre leur amour en cachette sans éveiller les soupçons de leurs parents, profitant du moment qu'ils avaient seul à seul pour s'aimer.

Un soir alors que le couple était occupé à s'embrasser, collé l'un sur l'autre sur le lit du plus petit, Oikawa prit son courage à deux mains et demanda timidement :

-Dis Iwa-chan, tu penses qu'on pourrait le dire à nos parents?

-À propos de quoi? demanda le noiraud perplexe.

-À propos de nous deux, dis Tooru en baissant les yeux.

-Ho, fit son petit-ami, étonné, hum… je sais pas, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…

-Pour vrai? demanda le capitaine, plein d'espoir. Parce que j'en ai marre de mentir, je veux t'aimer au grand jour moi!

-Haha, ris l'As, moi aussi, on pourrait leur dire bientôt, genre dans deux ou trois jours, histoire de se préparer mentalement !

Le châtain n'en revenait pas. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Iwaizumi refuse son idée pour ne pas nuire au couple de Shu et Mikiko. Mais Hajime aussi était tanné de cacher son couple.

Le lendemain alors que Reiko était partie faire des courses avec Shu et Mikiko, Tooru et Hajime eux restaient à la maison et en profitèrent pour… jouer aux échecs…

Alors que les deux adolescents étaient occupés à certaines choses dans le lit du châtain, ils furent coupés par un cri horrifié. Dans le cadre de porte se tenait Mikiko, la main devant la bouche, une expression figée dans le regard.

-To… Tooru, bégaya-t-elle, tu… tu étais en train d'embrasser ton frère!?

Ledit Tooru prit une grande respiration et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

-Non maman, dit-il d'un ton calme, je n'embrassais pas mon frère parce qu'Hajime n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon frère. Et aussi je ne l'embrassais pas, je lui faisais l'amour!

S'ils n'avaient pas été concernés dans cette situation, ils auraient tous éclaté de rire face à une telle déclaration. Mais en ce moment, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade. Il eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que la femme reprenne ses esprits.

-Bon, dit-elle gênée, vous deux, rhabillez-vous en vitesse et descendez dans le salon, on doit vous parler, Shu et moi.

Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent en silence et descendirent nerveusement pour rejoindre leurs parents. Ceux-ci les attendaient assis sur le sofa, le visage fermé. Hajime et Tooru s'assirent face à eux.

-Bon… commença Shu, hésitant, vous… vous êtes ensemble où…

-On est ensemble, le coupa son fils.

Il ne voulait pas laisser planer de doutes. Il aimait Oikawa et Oikawa l'aimait. Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire d'un soir, mais une véritable relation amoureuse!

-Depuis quand? s'énerva l'homme. Depuis quand vous… faites ces choses sous notre toit alors que vous êtes frères! Quel était votre but? Vous voulez briser notre famille ou quoi?

-Shu! Calme-toi s'il te plait, demanda Mikiko, peinée.

-Depuis quand, redemanda l'homme le regard dur.

-Presque trois ans, dit Tooru à mi-voix en baissant les yeux.

Il eut un moment de silence. Étonnés, les parents regardaient leurs enfants avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Pour eux, ça changeait la donne. Leurs deux fils étaient en couple depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux.

-Trois ans, s'étrangla sa mère, mais… mais… vous sortiez déjà ensemble quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Shu! Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit?

-Vous aviez l'air tellement heureux, dit honteusement le noiraud.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, dit doucement la femme. Pourquoi en trois ans vous ne nous aviez pas parlé de votre relation!

-On n'aurait pas mal réagi, vous savez, renchérit l'homme avec un sourire doux.

-En fait, dit Iwaizumi en détournant le regard, on avait prévu de vous le dire le soir où vous avez annoncé votre mise en couple… et on voulait vous le dire dans un ou deux jours…

Un silence plana entre les deux couples pendant plusieurs minutes. Les quatre personnes étaient tendues et évitaient les regards des autres, personne n'osant briser le silence.

-Bon, dit Hajime au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, maintenant que vous savez, vous allez faire quoi?

Oikawa regarda sa mère avec la crainte qu'elle les oblige à se séparer. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais bon, on ne sait jamais! Les deux parents semblèrent réfléchir de longues secondes.

-Hum… fit le père, bon, j'imagine que vous voulez rester ensemble, et nous aussi d'ailleurs, et on ne vous demandera pas de vous séparer.

Oikawa soupira de soulagement. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et se firent un signe de tête sous le regard craintif du couple d'adolescents.

-Personnellement, commença le père, ça ne me dérange pas que vous sortiez ensemble, même si vous êtes deux hommes et même si je sors avec Mikiko.

Les deux enfants sourirent sous le regard attendri du père.

-Mais, continua le père, je ne pense pas que vos grands-parents accepteront cette situation, encore moins votre homosexualité… libre à vous de choisir si vous voulez leurs en reparler, quoi qu'il arrive, on vous soutiendra!

-En effet, poursuivit la mère, mais sachez que le regard des autres risque d'être dur à votre égard. Mais tant que vous êtes heureux, on est heureux.

Sur ses belles paroles, Mikiko et Shu enlacèrent les deux lycéens, qui acceptèrent l'étreinte en souriant. Un avenir plein d'amour et de bonheur leur était promis.

Quelques mois plus tard, les deux couples baignaient encore dans une vie d'amour et de joie. Tout allait bien, Shu et Mikiko s'étaient mariés, celle-ci attendait un enfant, les grands-parents n'étaient pas au courant pour le couple de volleyeurs, et c'était bien comme ça. Reiko, Tomoe et Takeru ne furent même pas étonnés d'apprendre l'existence dudit couple. L'ainée des enfants avoua même qu'elle avait vu les deux lycéens s'embrasser, mais qu'elle avait préféré leur laisser le temps d'annoncer eux-mêmes leur relation.

Pour le soir de Noël, les grands-parents Iwaizumi et Oikawa venaient souper chez leurs enfants. Autour de la table se tenait Mikiko, Shu, Tooru, Hajime, Reiko, Tomoe, le mari de cette dernière, Takeru, les parents de Mikiko et ceux de Shu. La conversation allait de bon train, les adultes s'extasiant sur les prouesses de leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Tomoe et son mari vantaient principalement les mérites de leur fils alors que Shu déclarait fièrement que son fils était un homme fort et sa fille une enfant de génie. Mikiko quant à elle répétait sans cesse que ses enfants et son petit-fils étaient tous les trois magnifiques.

-Et ces deux grands jeunes hommes, demanda la mère de Shu, ils sont si beaux garçons, ils doivent avoir toutes les filles à leurs pieds! En parlant de ça, ils doivent avoir une petite-amie, non?

-heeeeeeu…

Et ce fut le malaise.

* * *

Bah, ç'est ça, ça fini un peut en queue de poisson! si vous voulez une suite, j'ai quelques idée mais je ne sais pas trop je j'ai envie de l'écrire, donc je n'écrirai pas de suite si personne ne me la demande dans les reviews. La balle est dans votre camps! J'espère que vous avez apprécier et si vous avec des propositions pour une éventuelle suite, je suis toute ouïe!


	4. un moment de détente

HEY HEY HEYYY! Bon je vais être honnête, ce chapitre est juste un excuse pour caser le paragraphe du début et le flash back. Mais bon, je me suis forcée quand même et je crois que c'est pas pire... Bon le chapitre est un peut plus cout que d'habitude aussi, et c'est probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre (il fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire en fait, mais j'en avait envie!) mais il y aura probablement des OS que j'ajouterai si j'ai de l'inspiration.

Lemon Owl: Je tiens à te dire un ÉNORME merci pour ton reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et c'est ça qui m'a donné la motivation pour ce chapitre!

Kiruagonchan: À toi aussi un ÉNORME merci, tu m'a donné une idée pour un cinquième chapitre qui serai un vrai fin, merci!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans la tête d'Oikawa, n'y avait que deux solutions possibles pour se sortir de cette situation. Il pouvait donner une réponse floue en rigolant que le volley est son seul grand-amour, mais il opta pour une réaction beaucoup plus mature et aucunement malaisante. Il regarda l'amour de sa vie (Hajime, hein, pas le volley), ils se firent un signe de tête et d'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et partirent en courant dans leur chambre. Les deux adolescentes respiraient un bon coup et éclatèrent de rire! Bon, comme réaction adulte, on a vu mieux…

Finalement, les vrais adultes à table changèrent juste de sujet de conversation en oubliant les deux déserteurs qui ne sont pas redescendus avant deux ou trois heures. Heures durant lesquelles ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs plus ou moins vieux (où carrément récent).

-Iwaaa-chan, tu te souviens de la fois au primaire où on avait fait une crise à notre professeur parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit assis à côté?

-Évidemment abruti, répliqua l'autre, tu t'étais même mis à pleurer!

-Hum, fit le plus grand, tu te souviens de l'an passé quand Makki et Matsun nous avaient enfermés dans un placard, parce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler?

-Bien sûr, sourit le noiraud, on était resté là quarante-cinq minutes avant que le coach leur dise de nous laisser sortir. On s'était plus embrassés que d'autre chose dans ce fameux placard.

-Ouais, fit le capitaine en rougissant, ou la liste de paris de Matsun et Makki sur notre couple.

-Oh mon dieu oui, ricana l'autre, c'était quand même gênant.

DÉBUT FLASH BACK

 _-Boooooooooooooooooon, commença Hanamaki avec un air espiègle, vous vous imaginer bien que Matsun et moi, on a pas pariés que sur votre mise en couple._

 _Il échangea un regard entendu avec son acolyte attitré (Matsun, pour les pas vites vites) sous les yeux un peut effrayés d'Oikawa et d'Iwaizumi._

 _Les quatre garçons étaient réunis dans la chambre du rosé, assis faces à face sur le lit. Hanamaki était assis en Indiens avec la tête de Matsukawa sur la cuisse. Quant à eux, Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient adossés contre la tête de lit._

 _-On aimera que vous éclaircissiez notre lanterne, histoire de savoir combien l'autre enfoiré me doit, continua Matsukawa._

 _Ledit enfoiré sorti une feuille replie de question et la tendit au couple._

 _Qui a fait le premier pas?_

 _Oikawa répondit fièrement :_

 _-C'est moiiiii!_

 _-Je peux pas croire que l'un de vous deux ai pu penser que c'était le contraire, dit Hajime découragé._

 _+5$ pour Matsukawa_

 _Qui a amorcé le premier baisé?_

 _-C'est pas moiiiii, dit Tooru sur le même ton enjoué que précédemment accompagné d'un ricanement de la part d'Iwaizumi._

 _+5$ pour Hanamaki_

 _Qui est le plus romantique/attentionné?_

 _Cette fois, les deux garçons ont répondu en même temps :_

 _-Pas moi!_

 _Les deux autres ures un regard dubitatif lorsqu'Hajime replaça les cheveux d'Oikawa._

 _-Donc c'est Iwaizumi, marmona Hanamaki._

 _+5$ pour Hanamaki_

 _Est-ce qu'Iwaizumi est jaloux/déteste des groupies d'Oikawa?_

 _En entendant cette question, le principal intéressé (soit Haijime) écarquilla les yeux et fit un sourire faussement angélique._

 _-Ben sûr que non, fit-il sur un ton tout à fait honnête (ou pas en fait), comment pourrait-on détesté une gang de fillettes minuscules en chaleur qui piailles des âneries sans arrêt et qui se sont donné comme mission ultime de vous pourrir la vie._

 _-Donc oui, chuchota Matsukawa en riant._

 _+5$ pour Hanamaki_

 _Est-ce qu'Oikawa a toujours été aussi collant ou c'était moins pire avant que vous sortiez ensemble?_

 _-C'est difficile à dire, dit Iwaizumi, qui réfléchissait réellement à la question sous le regard choqué de son amour, en public pas vraiment, mais quand on est juste nous deux, définitivement!_

 _+5$ pour Matsukawa_

 _L'avez-vous fait?_

 _Ils ne répondirent pas, mais le numéro quatre lança un regard qui voulait dire :_

 _« On a dix-huit ans, on sort ensemble depuis presque trois ans et on est tout le temps ensemble, vous croyez vraiment qu'on s'est arrêter à quelques baisés? »_

 _+5$ pour Matsukawa_

 _Si oui, qui est en dessous?_

 _Là, Hajime devint rouge tomate._

 _-Heuu, les gars, dit-il incertain, c'est pas un peu personnel comme question ça?_

 _Oikawa, lui, semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire._

 _+5$ pour Hanamaki_

 _Score final : Matsukawa doit 10$ à Hanamaki si on compte le premier pari sur leur mise en couple._

 _-Haaaaarg noooon, ronchonna Matsukawa, déçu d'avoir perdu._

 _-T'en fait pas mon chou, dit le rosé d'un air espiègle, c'est payable en nature ~_

FIN FLASH BACK

Le doux rire cristallin de numéro 1 sonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles d'Iwaizumi.

-Hey Tooru, dit difficilement Hajime, prit d'un fou rire, tu te rappelles de la fois où on s'était battu? Je me souviens plus c'était pour quelle raison, juste que c'était complètement stupide et qu'on avait fini dans un étang!

-Je m'en souviens, c'était parce qu'on n'était pas d'accord sur quel poste entre passeur et attaquant était le plus cool. C'est la seule fois où on s'est véritablement battu. Et j'avais perdu. Lamentablement.

Après s'être remémoré ces bons moments, Iwaizumi et Oikawa redescendirent pour finir la soirée en famille.

Ils écoutaient un film de Noël en famille. Le Grich spécialement choisit pas Reiko et Takeru. Les deux lycéens s'étaient confortablement installés dans un fauteuil, collés l'un sur l'autre. Vers la moitié du film, Oikawa s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi, qui ne tarde pas à rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

-Bon, on les réveille ou on les laisse dormir là? Dis Tomoe en voyant les deux garçons endormis.

Elle tenait elle-même son fils, lui aussi assoupi, dans ses bras.

Sur ces mots Oikawa ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

-Humm, c'est bon, baragouina-t-il, je vais le porter dans son lit.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit son compagnon dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Oikawa allait déposer le brun dans son lit quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et les fit basculer tous les deux sur le matelas, prenant le dessus sur le châtain.

-Hey Assykawa, tu comptais tout de même pas m'abandonner tout seul dans mon lit? (aucun sous-entendu)

Iwaizumi avait l'ai joueur qu'il prenait exclusivement en présence de son copain. Sur le même ton taquin, Tooru reprit :

-Ben au début je voulais pas te réveiller, mais si tu insistes… (Toujours aucun sous-entendu)

Le châtain fit en sorte de pouvoir s'allonger aux côtés de sa tendre moitié, se lovant contre Hajime, la tête sur l'épaule du brun et le nez au creux de son cou. Celui-ci, non mécontent d'avoir son petit-ami dans ses bras, nicha son nez dans les belles boucles soyeuses du châtain. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment sans se parler, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Le silence qui régnait n'était ni malaisant, ni gênant, ni même pesant. Il était juste… confortable.

Tous deux commençaient à somnoler quand Reiko entra bruyamment dans la pièce. En les voyants blottis l'un contre l'autre, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul.

-Salut, les amoureux, lâchez de vous peloter deux secondes, on vous attend pour les cadeaux en bas.

Tooru, excité comme l'enfant qu'il était le soir de Noël, trainait Hajime par la main jusqu'au sapin.

Iwaizumi, le crane déposé sur les cuisses d'Oikawa, sourit tendrement devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : ses grands-parents discutaient avec ceux de Tooru; sa petite sœur s'extasiait devant son tout nouveau pyjama qu'elle venait de recevoir; Takeru jouait avec son ballon de volley fraichement déballé, mettant à rude épreuve la solidité du mobilier de la maison; les parents riaient doucement et son ami d'enfance lui jouait doucement dans les cheveux. Iwaizumi avait trouvé ce qu'était le bonheur, il en était certain.

* * *

Ben c'est ça, c'est un peu culcul mais ça me plait bien j'imagine... Sinon j'ai déjà commencé à écrire d'autre Fanfiction/os/tow shot avec différent paring et qui devraient théoriquement sortirent d'ici un mois, enfin j'en sais trop riens, je suis tellement imprévisible et difficile à suivre des fois que même moi je ne me comprend plus... Quoi qu'il en soit, je publirai bientôt autre chose et possiblement un lemon... ou pas. Concédèrent mon manque total d'expérience en la matière, probablement pas, enfin je verrai... À la prochaine!


	5. quand le chat sort du sac

Hey Hey Hey! Alors comme prévu, voici le cinquième les tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction (après il reste juste un mini épilogue de rien du tout) et je peux vous dire qu'il m'as donné du fils à retordre! Bah j'espère que ce sera pas trop nul... Il y a un peu plus de mots que d'habitude, pour me faire pardonner de la dernière fois où il en avait moins. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire d'autre fanfic/OS mais mon rythme de publication vas très probablement ralentir parce que bah les vacances de Noël son terminé... Bonne lecture!

Lemen Owl: Content que ça t'ai fait rire ^_^

Kiruagonchan: Merci ça fait chaud au cœur! Et pour le iwaoi, je suis totalement d'accord, peut importe qui est l'uke, c'est la vie!

* * *

Après le réveillon de Noël viens l'immanquable veillé du jour de l'an. Donc, pas conséquent, plein d'autres occasions de se faire poser LA question. Mais oui, vous savez, la fameuse question, celle dont les grands-parents se font une spécialité et les ados une horreur. Je parle bien sûr de classique : bon, t'as-tu une p'tite blonde? (Certaine variante possible, notamment si vous êtes une fille : T'as-tu un p'tit chum, si vous venez de France : as-tu une petite-amie et si vous êtes une fille française : as-tu un petit-ami) Question à laquelle ils ne pourront pas échapper, cette fois, et les deux volleyeurs en étaient conscients.

Iwaizumi et Oikawa avaient essayé de trouver un plan pour, au moins, annoncer leur homosexualité aux géniteurs de leurs parents. Notez bien le « avaient essayé » parce que, pour une raison inconnue, aussi important que cela puisse être, ils n'arrivaient jamais à s'étendre sur le sujet.

La veille du Nouvel An, Tooru prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il devait parler avec son imbécile de meilleur ami. Ledit meilleur ami était justement étendu sur son lit, écoutant sur son ordinateur un film mettant en vedette le seul et l'unique Godzilla. Nerveux, le Châtain toussota pour attirer l'attention de son cher et tendre. Celui-ci releva la tête.

-Hum… dit Oikawa à mi-voix, il faut qu'on parle…

Bien qu'il essayait de rester stoïque, Hajime se mit à paniquer. De quoi exactement Tooru voulait parler? Voulait-il mettre un terme à leur relation? Vraiment? Et la veille du jour de l'an en plus? Non, c'était impensable, hier encore le châtain lui répétait qu'il l'aimait. Quoique, depuis l'incident de Noël avec leurs grands-parents, le capitaine semblait ailleurs, et puis il avait l'air nerveux. Mais même si sa logique répétait à Iwaizumi qu'il était improbable qu'Oikawa veuille rompre, un doute resta malgré tout dans l'esprit du noiraud. Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens.

En voyant le regard affolé de son amant, le plus jeune commença à paniquer à son tour.

-Non, non, dit-il sous le regard insistant de l'attaquant, je veux pas qu'on se laisse, je voulais juste parler de ce qu'on va dire à nos grands-parents, panique pas, je suis désolé, je voulais pas…

-Calme-toi Bakawa, dit le noiraud, coupant le flot de paroles du plus grand.

Hajime déposa son ordinateur sur le sol, s'étendit sur son lit et ouvrit les bras afin d'inciter son imbécile d'amoureux à venir se blottir contre lui. Celui-ci n se fit prier. Une fois confortablement installé avec l'amour de sa vie, Oikawa reprit la parole :

-Qu'es-ce qu'on va dire à nos grands-parents? Enfin, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on leur annonçait pour nous deux, mais… comment on leur dit, parce qu'entre nous, je crois pas que « Salut grand-maman, je suis gai et je sors avec Iwa-chan! » soit la meilleure façon de le faire.

-Tant qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas de la même façon que ta mère, ça va, renchérit le numéro quatre, mais en effet, il faudrait peut-être avoir plus de tact…

Oikawa réfléchit quelque instant.

-Au pire, commença-t-il lentement, on fait juste leur dire qu'on est gai et on les laisse digérer…

Hajime allait répondre quand Reiko entra en coup de vent, décidément, cette jeune fille n'apprendra jamais à cogner avant d'entre d'entrer!

-Je viens d'avoir un déclic, dit la jeune fille, un brin énervé, les grands-parents vont venir et ils vont probablement vous poser des questions enfin vous savez, vous allez peut-être devoir faire votre coming-out, enfin surement, et enfin ce serait bien que votre solution pour leur dire ce soit pas de vous frencher devant eux, enfin c'est ça et aussi ils arrivent dans trois heures, enfin je dis ça comme ça, enfin… bye.

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Leurs grands-parents étaient supposés arrivés vers seize heures, donc effectivement, dans trois heures.

-Iwa-chan, ta sœur, elle aime bien le mot « enfin », on dirait.

-La ferme Kusokawa, dit l'As qui riait tout de même de l'énervement de sa sœur.

-Donc, on fait quoi? dit Oikawa.

-S'ils nous posent la question, on dit la vérité et on agit en conséquence? Proposa Iwaizumi.

-Ça me va, approuva l'autre.

La sonnette retentit et à en juger par les éclats de voix qui parvenait à leurs oreilles, les parents de leurs parents avaient décidé d'arriver « un peu » en avance…

Iwaizumi déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami en se levant.

-Prêt? demanda le noiraud.

-Prêt, répondit l'autre.

Ils descendirent rejoindre leur famille en souriant, tous deux essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leur nervosité.

Fidèle à elle-même, la mère de Mikiko s'avança vers les deux garçons les bras grand ouverts.

-Ah les garçons! Contente de vous voir, dit la vieille femme en les enfermant dans son étreinte solide. Comment vont mes deux petits-fils préférés? (Parce que oui, les parents de Mikiko aussi avaient été pris par cette lubie de décider que Tooru et Hajime était frères.) Toujours autant obsédés par le volley-ball?

La femme continua à poser une quantité énorme de questions auxquels les deux adolescents répondaient que brièvement.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon depuis une bonne heure déjà quand ce qui devait arriver arriva, le grand-père d'Hajime et de Reiko demanda d'un air, avouons-le, un peu pervers :

-Les garçons, vous avez pas mal, esquivé la question la dernière fois, mais, dites-moi, il en a au moins un de vous deux qui s'est trouvé une amoureuse! Si je me souviens bien, Tooru à la moitié des filles du lycée à ses pieds et Hajime à l'autre moitié, non?

Ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité, mais le pourcentage des filles qui aimait Oikawa était bien plus élevé que le pourcentage des filles qui aimait Iwaizumi. Le noiraud s'apprêtait à répondre quand sa grand-mère intervint.

-On en avait parlé! Se choqua la femme aux cheveux blancs, on avait dit qu'on leur en parlerait pas, vu la réaction qu'ils ont eue à Noël, ils veulent pas en parler! Des plans pour qu'ils s'enferment de nouveau dans leur chambre durant des heures!

-Maaaais non, retoqua l'homme, tu vois, ils sont encore assis sagement sur le sofa à attendre de pouvoir répondre! Il se tourna vers les deux volleyeurs, donc, avez-vous une copine?

-Je suis gai.

Ce fut la seule réponse que le vieillard obtint de son petit-fils. Tous le regardèrent choquer. Le père de Shu rit, malaisé.

-Ah ok et toi Tooru, en couple? Dis celui-ci pour changer de sujet.

-Hum ouais, marmonna le châtain, conscient que sa prochaine réponse provoquerait inévitablement un froid.

-Ben voilà, s'exclama l'homme, visiblement heureux de la réponse du lycéen, alors, c'est quoi son nom?

La prochaine phrase que le passeur prononcera créera un froid, c'était inévitable, et ça, Tooru le savait parfaitement. Soit il disait la vérité comme prévu soit il inventait un nom de fille pour faire plais au père de Shu. Mais s'il faisait ça, c'est non seulement il décevrait sa famille, il abandonnerait aussi son amant dans leur volonté de s'aimer au grand jour. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça!

-Hajime, dit seulement le châtain.

-Quoi, demanda le grand-père d'Hajime, perplexe.

-Hajime, dit de nouveau Tooru, vous m'aviez demandé c'est quoi son nom…

Il eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps que l'information se rende au cerveau du vieil homme.

-Ok on récapitule, dit la mère de Mikiko, restée silencieuse jusque-là, tout comme le reste de la famille, donc Hajime est gai et apparemment Tooru aussi puisqu'il sort avec un jeune homme qui porte le même prénom que son frère, ç'est ça?

Shu, Mikiko, Reiko, Hajime, Tomoe, Tooru et même Takeru soupirèrent de découragement.

En voyant la mine déconfite de sa progéniture, la femme réfléchie pendant une bonne minute à l'erreur qu'elle aurait pu faire. La pauvre femme n'eut pas le temps d'exposer de nouvelles hypothèses.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? s'écria le père de Mikiko, QUE LE NOM DE LA TAPETTE AVEC QUI CE BON À RIEN SORT SOIT HAJIME OU PAS JE M'EN FOU, ILS SONT GAI OSTI DE TABARNAK, LES DEUX!

-Ne crie pas, se fâcha la mère de Shu, mais je suis du même avis, peu importe avec qui ils sortent, pas question que mon petit-fils soit homo!

-Moi ce qui me dérange, retoqua la mère de Mikiko, c'est pas qu'ils soient gai, mais ils sont frères bon sang!

-Totalement d'accord, renchérit le père de Shu.

Pendant que les ainés continuaient à cracher leur venin contre le jeune couple, plus personne ne portait attention aux jeunes volleyeurs.

Ceux-ci avaient fui dans leur chambre, mais ils entendaient tout de même leurs grands-parents se chicaner. Assis à même le sol, le dos contre la porte, Hajime pleurait. Tooru, lui aussi en larmes, s'était réfugié dans les bras forts, puissants et rassurants de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence à la fois pesant et rassurant durant une bonne heure, écoutant attentivement la dispute qui continuait depuis tous ce temps dans le salon. La mère de Mikiko et le père de Shu étaient d'avis que deux frères, même par alliance, ne devaient pas sortir ensemble. Quant à eux, le père de Mikiko et la mère de Shu pensaient que peu importe avec qui ils étaient en couple, l'homosexualité était contre nature. Oikawa n'était même pas sûr que sa grand-mère ait compris qu'il sortait avec son meilleur ami.

-ÇA SUFFIT! cria Mikiko, si fort que même Iwaizumi et Oikawa sursautèrent.

Mikiko est une femme calme et réfléchie. Elle savait gérer ses émotions et gardait toujours son calme, enfin, presque toujours. Jamais au grand jamais Hajime ne l'avait entendu hurler comme ça.

-Que Tooru et Hajime soient homosexuels ne change absolument rien à l'amour qu'on leur porte. S'ils s'aiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas le droit d'être ensemble! Franchement, je suis déçu de votre réaction. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils stressent parce qu'ils avaient peur de votre réaction, j'espérais que vous feriez un minimum d'effort! Ils sont partis en pleurant, mais vous étiez trop occupé à crier des paroles blessantes pour le remarquer. Si nos enfants vous dégoutent à ce point, personne de vous oblige à rester, sortez de ma maison.

Les quatre vieillards sortirent, encore étonnés des dires de la maitresse de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru et Hajime, qui avaient tous écouté, s'étaient réfugiés sur le lit du plus petit. Tooru, toujours dans les bras de son beau brun, essayait tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes tandis que Hajime lui, serrait Oikawa dans ses bras plus forts que nécessaire. Comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à quelque chose, comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas être seul.

Mikiko cogna doucement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Toujours sans attendre de réponses, la mère vint s'assoir près du couple.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-C'est pas ta faute, marmonna ce dernier.

L'atmosphère était lourde et personne ne savait comment réagir, faut dire qu'on n'est pas souvent confronté à ce genre de situation…

-Les garçons reprit la mère de famille, ça vous tente d'aller… Je sais pas moi, au parc? Histoire de changer d'air un peu…

-Mouais… Bonne idée, répondit Hajime, les yeux dans le vide.

-Bon, je vous laisse, conclut tristement la femme.

Iwaizumi et Oiwaka en se rassoyant, s'écartèrent un peu, entrelaçant leurs doigts, pour se regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tooru je t'ai-

Iwaizumi ne put jamais finir cette phrase. Oikawa s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, entamant un long baisé passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement durant plusieurs longues minutes, laissant leurs mains quelque peu baladeuses se promener au gré de leurs envies. Iwaizumi fit basculer son copain sur lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, et passa sa main sou le chandail du châtain qui eut un petit frisson.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans pour autant aller plus loin.

Oikawa rompit le baiser pour, entre autres, pouvoir respirer, mais surtout pour avoir le plaisir d'admirer son petit-ami haletant, les lèvres et les joues rouges, le regardant avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Hajime vérifia l'heure, il était déjà dix-sept heures treize.

-Hey beau brun, dit le châtain dans une tentative de plaisanterie, on devrait peut-être aller les rejoindre, histoire de passer un beau jour de l'an quand même…

-Mouais, t'as raison…

Ils descendirent rejoindre le reste de la famille et passèrent, malgré tout, un joyeux réveillon du Nouvel An.

-Bonne année Iwa-chan.

-Bonne année Tooru.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec les promesses d'une nouvelle année encore meilleure que celle qui prenait fin.

* * *

Bon ben voilà... Là c'est la vrai de vrai fin (non même pas, y a un épilogue après, mais pas de sixième chapitre) et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous à plus, c'était ma toute première fiction et j'était tellement nerveuse avant de la publier que j'ai faillit pas le faire! À la prochaine!


	6. épilogue tranche de vie

Bon là c'est un genre d'épilogue et c'est le tout dernier que je poste pour cette fanfic. J'en ai commencé d'autres mais je vais les poster un peu plus tard, je suis pas sûre de les finir...

minimilie: merci, contente que ça t'ai plu.

* * *

-EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

La pauvre Reiko était entrée sans crier gare dans la chambre que partageaient Tooru et Hajime. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir tous deux nus dans le lit de son frère, dormant paisiblement, après avoir passé une nuit visiblement torride.

-NAH MAIS SÉRIEUSEMENT, VOUS POURRIEZ AU MOINS PRENDRE LA PEINE DE VOUS RHABILLER!

-TU POURRAIS AUSSI, JE SAIS PAS MOI, COGNER AVANT D'ENTRER PEUT-ÊTRE!?

-LES ENFANTS, POURRIEZ-VOUS ÉVITER DE HURLER COMME DES MALADES À HUIT HEURES DU MATIN?

Et c'est ainsi que continu la vie de famille des Oikawa-Iwaizumi!

* * *

bon c'est court et con mais je voulais le poster et j'ai pas réussis à le caser dans la fiction...


End file.
